inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 036 (GO)
Reunion of Fate ( の , Unmei no Saikai) is the 36th of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Summary After seeing Raimon's victories and the revolution, which is getting stronger and stronger, Fifth Sector has decided to close all schools that follow Raimon's revolution. This makes Tenma feel that he's guilty, and he ran off. After this, at the field beside the riverbank, Tenma has a fated reunion with the person who had saved him when he was about to be injured by the falling wooden planks 10 years ago! Plot The episode starts off with Shindou explaining the video of Arakumo Gakuen's match against an unknown team in Cyclone Stadium, with Arakumo displaying amazing raw power. Shindou said they are perfect players. Soon, Ichino and Aoyama are seen running in panting with news about Fifth Sector's new ways, causing great shock to the Raimon team. This causes most of the team members to stand up and protest in anger. Soon, when Tenma starts to doubt about the revolution if it's right, Tenma begins to apologize, and runs away, with Hikaru, Aoi, and Shinsuke attempting to run after him, only with Tsurugi telling them to leave him be. Tenma left the school and head to the field beside the riverbank. Along his way, Yuuka, who is now older, took a glimpse at Tenma while texting on the phone. On the field, Tenma holds a soccer ball and remembered his former coach, Endou, with his spirit that have made them go this far to revive "true soccer". Yuuka then approaches Tenma, asking him if he is Tenma and right after introducing herself, she asked Tenma to wait there saying that there's someone that she would like Tenma to meet and later, Ishido Shuuji arrived. Ishido begins to start a heated conversation with Tenma. Suddenly when interrupted by a loud scream from a lady, whose bag is in the midst of being stolen, Tenma quickly runs toward them and helped to snatch the stolen bag from the thief. The thief then proceeds to hit Tenma for that but before he manages to do so, Ishido takes the soccer ball and kick it against the thief, which reminded Tenma of the same scene he was young. Tenma was troubled by the resemblance and decided to ask if Ishido is the same person that saved him 10 years ago. Tenma, still unknowingly that his saver is Gouenji, try to convince Ishido that Ishido really loves soccer from his act and questions why Ishido would do such thing to soccer. Giving a blurry reason, Ishido then leaves and reaches the carpark, meeting Yuuka who is smirking at him, standing in front of a red car, asking whether he was okay about this, with Tsurugi coming to interrupt them in the middle. Tsurugi and Ishido take their conversation to the Inazuma Steel Tower Plaza, with yet another heated conversation, with Ishido looking out at the town. Tsurugi said that he knows that shooting style which is the way Ishido was kicking the ball at the thief earlier and questioned whether he is Gouenji Shuuya as he had seen it before, and he and his brother often use that style when they were younger. Ishido replied that what if he really is Gouenji and Tsurugi understood his true motive. Tsurugi later asked why he didn't tell Tenma about it, Ishido says that it isn't the time yet, adding that if he tells Tenma, 'Everything would be destroyed'. Tsurugi also agreed that it's better that way and later asked Gouenji a favour at the end of the conversation. Just as Tenma reaches home, Tenma finds Shindou waiting outside his apartment with Aki. Tenma then invites Shindou in his room and they both greeted Sasuke who was in Tenma's room. Shindou spotted the old soccer ball shortly after that and questioned Tenma about Raimon's mark on it and Tenma replies that the ball belongs to Ishido in which managed to shock Shindou. He said that he met Ishido earlier that day. Soon, Aki as usual, brought in some snacks and drinks for them. The scene changes to Aoi, Shinsuke, Sangoku and Hikaru talking about Shinsuke's position as a goalkeeper, with Shinsuke being very hesitant about it, but Hikaru, Sangoku and Aoi begin to support him on that matter. It later switches back to Shindou and Tenma talking about Tenma's meeting with Ishido, and then with Shindou talking about Raimon's soccer before and after Tenma joined the club, then with Shindou leaving taking a soccer ball with him, inviting him to play soccer with him in the field near the riverbank. Alone inside the room, Tenma begins to think about soccer quietly, with Sasuke nudging a soccer ball at him, making Tenma visualize Sasuke's younger self. He starts to change out of his uniform and into his soccer jersey, running to the riverbank field, joining Shindou for a short practice. Major events *Few players of Arakumo Gakuen are seen playing in the Cyclone Stadium against an unknown team and they won. *Senguuji Daigo begins to close schools that are joining with Raimon against the Fifth Sector. *Matsukaze Tenma meets Ishido Shuuji for the first time and also discovers that he is the one who saved him ten years ago at Okinawa. *Tsurugi Kyousuke discovers Ishido Shuuji's true identity that he really is Gouenji Shuuya and also his true motive. Debut Characters *'Gouenji Yuuka' (GO debut) *'Sata Tosamaru' *'Mazumi Hiroshi' *'Nebuchi Umitomo' Proverb Aoi You can't just say "I'm okay with it", you have to say "This is what I want!". Gallery Tenma running away form the soccer club.png|Tenma running away from the soccerclub. Yuuka talking to Tenma.png|Yuuka and Tenma's first meet. Ishido talking to Tenma.png|Ishido talking to Tenma. Shindou at Tenma's house.png|Shindou at Tenma's house. Navigation